


two-man team

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Cute, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Lacrosse game, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, M/M, Mason Hewitt & Theo Raeken Friendship, Protective Theo Raeken, Scents & Smells, Supportive Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: just theo watching liam lacrosse games and helping him with self control.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	two-man team

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely just fluffy because i was robbed of having theo watching a lacrosse game

Theo took a sigh while holding the popcorn bag and threw himself next to Mason in the bleachers, crowded with people screaming for both teams. He grimaced at Alec before handing him an entire packet of peanuts, receiving a smile from the youngest. 

"I didn't know it filled up here in a friendly game." 

"Not usually." Mason answered 

He made a disgusting face when someone bumped into them, causing Alec to drop half the soda on the floor. 

"I hate games. I can't believe you made me do that."

Mason stared him in the face with narrow eyes.

"We came here to support our boyfriends." The other answered by making a sign between them "Alec is the only one who can complain, but with you filling him with food I doubt he'll go." 

The chimera stared at him for a few seconds, before he let out a groan and decided to turn his attention to the field. Theo focused on Liam's scent, which was a bit difficult among so many hormone-filled teenagers, soon finding the beta dressed in one of the team's red T-shirts, with a big white "9" on the back. 

The blonde was sitting between Nolan and Corey, listening carefully to the coach's commands with a totally serious face. Theo picked up some disconnected words that in his head made no sense. He gave a proud smile when he saw Liam taking the lead and giving words of confidence to the rest of the team. 

It didn't take long for the other team to take the field. Theo observed the green uniform and most students with a stature a little more mature than age. He also noticed how the other players put all their attention on Liam's direction. And also the smell of tension that came out of the beta when the initial whistle sounded, announcing the beginning of the match. 

"I thought you said this was a friendly game". Theo asked the boy next to him. 

"And it is." Mason answered with a face. "But it's Devenford. You know it."

The chimera shook his head accordingly, moving Mason's gaze and focusing back on his boyfriend. Liam was running totally focused, going straight towards the goal, when one of his opponents came towards him, knocking him totally on the ground with full force. And there, Theo couldn't ignore the way Liam simply ignored the hand Nolan offered and knew what that meant.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Theo said jumping off the bench and going down among the people, receiving a shout from Mason indicating that the game would start again and one from alec asking him to buy more food.

The boy stood in one corner of the bleachers, out of people's sight but still having a clear view of the field and Liam. 

"Hey, little wolf." He said in a whisper. 

The beta moved his head, looking for where his voice came from and looking directly at the bleachers. Theo giggled with the confused face that the boy made when he didn't find him there. 

"I'm not there, asshole." Theo whispered again and saw Liam concentrating on him. "I know you're nervous, but you can do this, Li."

And they knew each other so well, Theo could feel the little smile Liam had given that same second along with the heartbeat failure. 

"You can be extremely romantic when you want to, you know that, don't you?"

"Actually, I just don't want to have to pretend I don't know you because you lost the game."

"You're literally wearing my shirt."

"I can say I was forced to." Theo said with a smile on his side that he knew it would make Liam roll his eyes. "I'm pretty convincing. You know that."

"And you've ruined the mood." Liam burst out laughing, before he got a shout from the coach saying he should get on the field, "I love you."

"I love you. Now go win this game."

Theo came out of where he was hiding, receiving a hand nod from Liam that faced exactly that spot. The chimera gave the boy an encouraging smile as he climbed the little ladder and sat down next to his friends again. Mason stared at him with a funny look and Alec complained that he hadn't brought anything from the hot dog belly. 

"If you complain again, I'll make you train for six hours straight." Theo said with a threatening smile to the youngest. 

That made Alec close his face with swollen cheeks, Mason let out a "you guys are more annoying than my cousins," and Theo shrugged as if it was something normal. The three soon concentrated on the field, shouting at every moment and being accompanied by the crowd. 

The older boy's green eyes followed every move of the beta, even when Liam accidentally hit a player coming towards him, who ended up falling to the ground and causing him to receive a foul. 

"Foul?" Theo shouted in the direction of Mason and then towards the judge. "How dare you give my boyfriend a foul?" 

The chimera heard Mason sigh loudly, tapping his hand on his face, and Alec hold a laugh, following the show. Theo stood up facing the judge with the biggest ugly face of them all, receiving some protests of support - and boo he answered with a growl - and a stupid smile from Liam. 

"Shut up, you idiot," someone said in the background, making the teenagers look for the voice, which came from a fan on the other side. 

Theo narrowed his eyes in the direction of the guy.

"Why don't you say that in front of me, huh?" 

And Liam kept smiling on his face, even when Mason and Alec had to hold Theo when he actually threatened the other guy with a punch in the face. 

"Dunbar." The blonde was taken from his thoughts when the coach's voice sounded next to him "Your boyfriend has power." 

"He does." The beta gave a proud smile. 

"But if he gets you kicked off the field, I'll kill you both."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments/kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
